Nala/Relationships
The relationships of Nala from The Lion King franchise. Family Sarafina Nala appears to have a close relationship with her mother, Sarafina. She was seen resting in her mother's paws at the start of the film, and willingly allowed her mother to bathe her, whilst Simba struggled to escape Sarabi's grasp. Kiara Nala and her daughter, Kiara appeared to have an affectionate relationship, as Nala wasn't as protective of her daughter as Simba was, and trusted her to make her own choices. She was encouraging towards her daughter on the onset of her first hunt, and showed great relief when she learned of Kiara's safety following the wildfire. She approved of Kovu and Kiara's relationship, and roared alongside her daughter after Kovu and Kiara's marriage ceremony. Kion Nala appeared to have a close relationship with her son Kion, unlike Simba, Nala accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in him when he defeated Janja. She often gives Kion the maternal support and affection he needs. Romance Simba When the two were born, their parents agreed that they would marry each other upon reaching adulthood. As cubs, Simba and Nala were best friends and frequently played together. After being informed of their betrothal by Zazu, the two agreed that marrying wouldn't be right, and after escaping Zazu, Simba took Nala to the Elephant Graveyard, which he had heard about from his uncle Scar. Luckily Mufasa saved them from the hyenas there. Nala was heartbroken when Scar claimed that Simba died with Mufasa in the wildebeest stampede. As young adults, Nala was the lioness who brought Simba back to Pride Rock to put an end to Scar's tyranny. After Scar's downfall, Nala stood beside Simba as his mate and Queen. As mature adults, the King and Queen of the Pride Lands and parents Simba and Nala continue their loving relationship, together rule the Kingdom and raise their two cubs Kiara and Kion. As Queen of Pride Rock, Nala often acts as a voice of reason for Simba, trying to get him to see the light when his protective judgment get the best of him. Friends Timon and Pumbaa Nala first came across Timon and Pumbaa as an adult, when she attempted to hunt Pumbaa, only to fight against an adult Simba. When Nala discovered that she was fighting Simba, after years of thinking he was dead, she was overjoyed and was soon introduced to Timon and Pumbaa, forsaking her original plan of eating them. While Pumbaa was more polite and accepting towards Nala, Timon was confused and skeptical about meeting her, scoffing about her claim that Simba is the king. Despite this, she remained polite towards them and gently asked them to give her and Simba some privacy. Later on, when Nala finds out that Simba has returned to Pride Rock, she informs Timon and Pumbaa about it and together, they join Simba in the battle for Pride Rock, working together to defeat the hyenas. Since then, Nala has come to see Timon and Pumbaa as good friends and helpers and vice versa. Category:Disney Relationships